


so very human

by corvidking



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidking/pseuds/corvidking
Summary: just some drabble I did to work through writers block. what if they moved to paris instead of South Downs. enjoy I guess.





	so very human

**Author's Note:**

> im on holiday in Paris at the moment and got inspired so take this

A breeze ruffled Crowley's hair as he leaned out the window, watching the street below. The tiny boulangerie across from them was setting up, opening blinds and putting out sandwich board signs advertising croissants and the like. The young woman setting up noticed Crowley and smiled, waving cheerfully up at him. Crowley smiled and waved back. 

Paris had not been the first choice. The South Downs had been. But after they had halted the apocalypse, they were both a little sick of English countryside. "Too much grass and pernickety old people." Aziraphale had remarked. So Paris was suggested. Good food, interesting people, a whole new country where they could settle down. So they did. 

The apartment was small, but they loved it. It was an open floor plan, with only the bedroom and bathroom separated from the rest of the flat. Large windows opened onto a small street, a few stories up. 

Crowley relaxed and checked his watch. 8:30. Early for him, late for the angel. Aziraphale had been out cold last he had checked, splayed out on their bed in his underwear. It was too warm for pajamas this time of year, much to Aziraphales dismay. 

The demon stretched and strolled around the apartment, opening windows and turning on fans. He too, was still in his boxers, and stood in front of the fan in the kitchen for a few moments to cool off. Despite his cold-blooded nature, he was a little too warm. 

He set about making coffee for the two of them, humming softly. He heard motion behind him and laughed softly as he felt Aziraphale hug him from behind.   
"Ah, he wakes at last!"   
"Oh stop it.." Aziraphale mumbled into Crowley's back. "Mean demon."  
"Sleepy angel." Crowley replied, smiling gently. "Does angel want some coffee with that hug?"   
"Yes please…" Aziraphale groaned, kissing Crowley's shoulder and going to sit on the sofa, rubbing his eyes.

Crowley set a mug down in front of him and chuckled. "You were really wiped out, babe. Too much wine and cheese I think." Aziraphale nodded sleepily, taking the mug gratefully and nuzzling against his husband. 

"It's boiling in here…" The angel murmured. "Darn heatwave."   
Crowley nodded. "S' meant to end by Friday."   
"Well I should hope so. The poor chap two doors down can barely sell his fruit because of all the heat."  
Crowley smiled. It was all so very human. And, so were they, just a little bit. 

"What's for breakfast?" Aziraphale interjected Crowley's introspection. The demon thought for a moment.  
"What would you say to some crêpes?"


End file.
